


Fight Me

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Benny won yet another MMA match.





	Fight Me

You cheered on as your boyfriend landed hit after hit on his opponent. You felt electrified as you attended Benny’s MMA fights. He truly was the best out there. He’d never lost to anyone. Sometimes he felt cocky and you always encouraged it, yet told him to stay humble. One day, he’d meet his match maker and he’d be on his ass.

You’d met Benny from a friend of yours, Dean Winchester. He was Benny’s manager, scheduling fights, making sure Benny stayed far away from steroids and other supplements that could jeopardize his career.

You watched Benny train in Dean’s gym. You sometimes even sparred with him in the ring. He’d never hurt you on purpose, only ever hitting you lightly. But whenever Dean had been in the ring with him, you felt in awe as Benny worked hard on his feet, moving quickly, breathing deeply, sweating profusely.

It was a sight you loved to see. Sure, Benny attracted plenty of attention for other females. But he never gave in to their looks. He only had eyes for you. So on nights when you were stuck overnight for your job and Benny was training in gyms around the city, you knew he would remain faithful to you and you only.

You thrust a fist in the air in triumph as Benny landed a final blow to the man’s chin, knocking him out in only round three. You scurried through the small crowd of reporters and cameras to get closer to Dean as he counted down from ten. Once the opponent hadn’t moved in the ten-count, Dean cheered, hugging you tightly once he noticed you standing by his side. The cage opened and you rushed  in followed by Dean.

“Benny!” you rushed into his arms, ignoring the blood splattered across his chest before leaning over and kissing him hard, much to the amusement of the cameras surrounding the pair of you. Cameras flashed around you, but you paid no attention to them as you melted into the warmth of your boyfriend’s lips.

“Let it be known, ladies and gentlemen,” the referee announced from a mic as the crowd dispersed to allow him to the center of the ring where you and Benny stood alongside Dean. “I’ll tell you, let it be known that the champion is someone we are proud to call our own!”

“Balthazar, no need to be humble.” Benny chuckled as he was given the mic. “I’m honored to have fought this man. He gave quite a fight. Now if you’ll all excuse me, me and the love of my life would enjoy some private time.” He winked into the camera before Dean pushed forward to separate the crowd. Benny grabbed your hand and guided you through the arena until the three of you were in the changing rooms.

“Next week, it’s going to be Lucifer. You ready for that fight?” Dean reported as Benny grabbed the towel you offered him and swiped at his face, huffing at the amount of blood that coated the white piece of cloth.

“Yeah, Chief.” Benny nodded before stripping out of his boxing shorts and changing into a pair of black jeans and untying his shoes before replacing them with boots. “Ready to get some grub down at the old country buffet?”


End file.
